


Desperation

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, fem!reader - Freeform, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: When The Doctor, The Master, and Y/N get hit by a wave of sex pollen, the three of them learn that there are sometimes benefits to being a human. Now stuck on a spaceship with two extremely horny Timelords, Y/N is faced with a hard decision. Well… two hard decisions.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Desperation

The three of them bolted into the TARDIS, The Doctor at the back of the line. He slammed the doors shut the second everyone was in, before sprinting over to the console and setting it to dematerialize. Y/N held onto one of the many coral pillars decorating the console room, while The Master flopped down in the pilot’s chair. The Doctor simply leaned forward and braced himself against the console, shutting his eyes as he tried to calm his racing hearts.

“Everybody alright?” Y/N asked, looking across the room to the two men. Her breathing was calming down now, but theirs didn’t seem to be slowing. The Doctor looked up at her slowly. He went to nod, but winced and looked back down at the console, his fingers gripping the bar tightly. Y/N shifted back to her feet quickly, beginning to walk over to the two men.

“Stop! Stop right now!” The Master shouted at her, sticking a hand out in warning.

“Why? What’s wrong with you two?” The two Timelords shared a look, and Y/N couldn’t help but wonder if there was some sort of hidden communication between them, for after a few moments, The Doctor nodded and turned back to her.

“The… the dust that they blew at us… before we got out…” he began, each word seeming like a struggle. “It’s a type of pollen, it-”

“It’s sex pollen,” The Master spat out quickly, much to The Doctor’s embarrassment. “Apparently, it was designed…” A sharp inhale, followed by a wince, “to encourage other species to interbreed with the… the natives.” The Master’s hands were clutching the seat of the console chair, his knuckles white.

“It was a method of… evolution,” The Doctor finished, his breath coming out in short pants. Y/N watched them struggling, but wasn’t sure how to help. More than that, though, she didn’t know why _she_ wasn’t being affected. Before she could even get the question out, The Doctor was answering.

“The natives are a… a future version of humans… it’s not going to affect you,” he whispered out, hardly even being able to get his voice to an audible level. With that clear, Y/N let herself take in some other details of the scene in front of her. Mainly, the tents in the pants of her two Timelord companions.

“Right… and how long is this going to last?” She asked, concern in her voice. The Master let out a short laugh.

“Until we do what it wants us to do,” he said quickly, a pained look on his face. “It’ll get worse until we can’t control it anymore… and then…”

“No. I’m not letting that happen,” The Doctor tried to argue, but his resolve was weakened by the chemical flowing through his system.

“Then what, Master?” Y/N asked, wanting to have as good of a grasp on the situation as she could.

“Then we lock onto the closest… available person, and… let the pollen run its course.” Y/N’s heart rate sped up. Certainly, she had previously had some thoughts about her two companions. They were both young, attractive men in tight suits, and hell, she was human. This, though… how could she have ever come to expect this? She’d dreamt of what her first time with them (assuming she’d have a first time) would be like, but this situation never crossed her mind. However, she wasn’t entirely opposed to it.

“So… how can I help?” She asked, and the look she got from the two timelords made her want to walk out of the TARDIS and straight into the vortex. She could practically hear the ‘how do you _think_ you could help?’ in The Master’s annoyed tone. 

She nodded sharply, walking closer to the two men. The Doctor stuck his hand out to stop her, but she simply took it in her own, walking closer to him. She could see how wide The Doctor’s pupils were now, blown and full of desperation. He looked at her like she was a goddess, his mouth hanging open slightly in awe. Oh, she could get used to this.

“I’m not leaving you to suffer, Doctor. If this is what you need, I’m going to help you,” she explained, before turning her head to look at The Master. “That goes for you too, Master. Neither of you are suffering on my watch.”

That was all it took for The Master to shoot out of the console seat, spinning Y/N fully around and slamming his lips to hers roughly. His hands shot to her waist, gripping tight as his mouth worked against hers. She couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as she felt his hardness press against her, evidence of how much he was affected by the pollen.

The Doctor stood back and watched, still torn at the concept of… using his companion in such a filthy manner. He and The Master had discussed the situation before, and they both knew the other’s thoughts on the subject; They both loved Y/N. They’d come to understand and reconcile with that, and had agreed to not rip each other apart over her (though he questioned if The Master would’ve held up his end of that deal). This, however, was a completely different subject. Both of them having her at the _same time_ … The concept seemed foreign, wrong, and yet he _craved_ it. _**Needed**_ it. Could he blame the majority of what he was feeling on the poison in his system? Of course, but part of it was his true emotion. There was no point in denying it now, especially as he watched the kiss between The Master and his companion grow more passionate.

The Master moved his hands lower, squatting down just enough to be able to hoist Y/N into his arms, before falling back into the console seat, her now placed in his lap. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his lips detached from hers, moving to her neck. It took him no time at all to find her sweet spot, focusing gentle nips and licks there and drawing soft mewls from her. It was these noises that finally broke the last thread of The Doctor’s resolve. He was with them in a flash, his first action being to snatch Y/N’s shirt and bra off in one fell swoop, nearly ripping it as he pulled them over her head. He started pressing kisses to the back of her neck, across her shoulders, anywhere he could reach without knocking his head against The Master’s, which was currently a bit lower down as he worked his mouth against Y/N’s breast. He could feel his cock straining against his trousers, but he didn’t want to rush this any more than he absolutely had to. Unfortunately, the toxin made that desire almost impossible to adhere to.

After what felt like years of torture from the two men, Y/N grabbed The Master by the hair, pulling him away from her chest, before doing the same to The Doctor, pulling him around to be where she could see him.

“I thought you boys were on a time crunch. Why the foreplay?” She asked breathlessly, her curiosity overcoming her arousal.

“We’re not idiots. We’re not going to break you just because we’re in a hurry.” The Master responded impatiently, before leaning up and capturing her lips with his again. The Doctor could feel himself growing weaker against the toxin; They had to hurry, or he was going to end up going past the point of no return. As The Master and Y/N kissed, he made quick work of his clothing, stripping down to his trousers. Y/N caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye, a sharp gasp leaving her. The Master turned to look at what had caused the noise, an eyebrow shooting up in surprise.

“Where’s your patience, Doctor? Treat the lady right,” he joked, though the strain in his voice made it evident that he was close to snapping as well. The Doctor let out a low growl, before moving around them. The second he could reach her, he snatched Y/N off The Master’s lap, twirling her around and pulling her against him. With their bare chests against each other, Y/N could feel how hot The Doctor was getting. The toxin was coursing through his system, and the effects were getting worse. The Doctor looked over at The Master, a silent order apparently being shared between them, because The Master almost immediately got off the chair, The Doctor swiftly taking his spot, Y/N now in his own lap.

Now able to move properly, The Master followed The Doctor’s example, freeing himself of his suit jacket, shirt, and belt, leaving himself in only his black suit pants. The Doctor’s hands were working on the button on Y/N’s jeans, undoing it and the zipper, before shifting her off his lap so that she could slip them off. As she did, she removed her underwear as well, leaving her completely bare in front of the two intoxicated Timelords. The second that barrier was removed, the scent of Y/N’s arousal hit their senses, the toxin kicking into full force in both of them. In a flash, she was back in The Doctor’s lap, his mouth pressed against hers roughly as The Master kissed down and up her spine, sending shivers through her body. One of The Doctor’s hands went to massage her breast, the other keeping a tight grip on her thigh. The Master’s hands were busy, too, one wrapped around her throat as the other undid his fly and freed his painfully hard cock from its confines.

“I think that’s… enough playing around… boys…” Y/N panted out, her body already almost to the point of oversensitivity. The two Timelords shared a look, before nodding at each other. The Doctor locked eyes with Y/N, the caring, concerned gaze he normally possessed returning briefly.

“Are you sure about this?” The Doctor asked. Y/N didn’t respond with words, instead simply shooting The Doctor a look as she reached down and undid his pants, pulling his cock from within them. She lightly drifted her hand up and down him a few times, low moans leaving his body, followed by a breathless ‘please’. She smirked at him.

“I’m more than sure, Doctor,” she assured him, before shifting forward, positioning herself over him. She reached down, lining his cock up with her soaking heat, knowing full well that she was wet enough to not need much else. The two of them shared a look before she sank down onto him, both of them letting out moans of relief and pleasure as he filled her. She sat there for a moment, growing accustomed to his size. As she waited for her body to get used to The Doctor’s size, she felt The Master’s hands drifting lower onto her body, one of his hands going lower. He raised his hand to his mouth, wetting two of his fingers with saliva, before moving back down, pressing them against her other hole.

“I need you to relax for me, Y/N. Can you do that?” He asked, and she immediately felt her tense muscles begin to melt. The uncharacteristically gentle tone he used made her slightly suspicious of whether he was using his talents at hypnotism against her, but she couldn’t care less. She trusted him, and she knew why he was doing it. It wasn’t but a few seconds later when she felt one of his fingers press into her, a sharp gasp of surprise and slight pain escaping from her. He pressed soft kisses across her shoulder blades as he gently moved the finger in and out.

“That’s it. You’re doing good. Just relax. Trust me.” With every word he spoke, she could feel herself going limper, her total trust in the two men with her allowing her to go completely lax against them. He added a second finger after a few minutes, slowly working her open. The Doctor, beginning to get impatient, bucked up into her, causing her to yelp in surprise. The Master quickly shot a glare at him.

“I _dare_ you to start without me, Doctor,” he threatened, withdrawing his fingers. He spit in his hand again, taking hold of himself and working it over his cock, before moving behind Y/N and lining himself up with her.

“Are you ready?” He asked, waiting for the nod from Y/N, before pressing himself inside her, going slow enough as to not hurt her. Once he was pressed fully inside her, he released the breath he was holding, a deep moan coming from deep within his chest.

“Can I move now?” The Doctor asked sarcastically, shooting a glare at the other man, though his arousal made it difficult for him to focus enough to look properly intimidating.

“Be my guest,” The Master replied, rocking his hips forward a bit. When he did, Y/N whimpered softly, a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through her. The Doctor then rocked his hips forward, causing her to quickly grab onto his shoulders. The Master’s hands were placed on her hips, The Doctor’s settling a bit higher on her waist, as they found a rhythm. Rocking Y/N back and forth between the two of them, they quickly found a pattern that worked, the sounds of pleasure from the three of them bouncing off the walls of the TARDIS’s console room. 

For a brief second, The Doctor started to worry about what the TARDIS must think of the current display: The Doctor, his companion riding him in the console seat, as his arch-enemy-turned-slightly-unwilling-companion took her as well. A particularly tight clench from Y/N cleared those thoughts from his head quickly, returning him to the moment. The pollen was overtaking both the Timelords’ minds, giving them only one clear objective: Claiming Y/N. She let go of The Doctor’s shoulder with one hand, said hand reaching back to grasp The Master by the hair.

It didn’t take long for their noises to grow more desperate, the pollen heightening their sensitivity to almost unheard of levels. Their rhythm started to stutter as they drew closer to their end. As Y/N realized this, panic set in.

“Wait, stop!” She said quickly, both men expending every ounce of self-control they had to reign themselves in and pause. She looked The Doctor in the eye.

“The Master said this was… basically a breeding pollen. You can’t… you’re not going to…”

“We’re not compatible. It makes us want to breed, but that doesn’t change the fact that humans and Gallifreyans can’t reproduce, _nowcanwecontinueplease_?” he responded quickly, the words coming out in an understandable, albeit very rushed mess. She nodded quickly, their pace quickly speeding back up to what it was. Their soft rocking had morphed somewhere along the line, The Master now sharply thrusting into her from behind as The Doctor bucked up into her, his cock hitting the perfect spot within her and making her cry out. Her moans quickly turned into a quick succession of “Master”, “Doctor”, and “Please”, all three words being shuffled around and gasped out quickly as she grew closer to the brink.

The Master let go of her hips with one of his hands, moving it to wrap around her neck. He squeezed slightly, making sure not to hurt her. He leaned in closer, his lips grazing the shell of her ear.

“Come for us, Y/N.” He growled lowly, accompanied by a sharp thrust. His breath hot against her ear, his command, and the way they both felt inside her was too much. She threw her head back, crying out in ecstasy as she came. The sudden tightness proved to be too much for The Doctor, as he quickly followed suit. He shot his upper half forward, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him as he came, doing as the pollen intended as he pumped her body full of his cum. The Master held out only seconds longer, before he, too, gave in to the pleasure. He squeezed her neck a bit tighter, leaning forward and biting into her shoulder. Her cry of pain quickly got covered with cries of pleasure as he continued thrusting into her as he came, the warm feeling of his seed inside her making her melt against him.

The Master was the first to pull out, leaning her forward to lay against The Doctor’s chest as he went to get cleaned up. The two of them were almost passed out, and he wasn’t about to be a standing pillow. He returned after a few minutes, a fresh pair of trousers on, but still no shirt. He brought with him a wet rag, draping it across the back of the console chair. He looked down at the now-sleeping couple. The Doctor had been hit much harder by the toxin than he was, so it made sense that he’d be more exhausted. Nevertheless, he wasn’t about to hang around for a cuddle party. He shifted his gaze a little, looking at the woman in The Doctor’s arms. The silly little human that he still refused to admit any caring for, despite what had just happened. He was simply using her as means to an end. That was all. He didn’t care about people.

Despite that internal monologue, he stepped closer to the two of them, studying her sleeping face. Without even noticing it happening, a small smile formed on The Master’s face. He reached out and gently moved a stray piece of hair from her face, the contact making her make a small noise of surprise.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” he whispered, a touch of hypnosis being all it took to send her back into slumber, her head resting on The Doctor’s chest. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She smiled in her sleep, and he found himself mirroring that smile. After a second, he realized what he was doing, turning around and leaving to work in his room until she and The Doctor recuperated. He definitely didn’t feel anything. Absolutely not. Definitely not.

…

Except jealousy. Jealousy’s evil, right? Yeah. He felt jealousy. That works.


End file.
